O Teu Mundo é Meu
by Gaby.Dangodai
Summary: O mundo não é meu, mas teu mundo é meu. Resumindo: você é só meu.  revisado e reupado


**Autora****:**

**Casal:** Hatsune Mikuo & Kagmaine Len/Ren

**Gênero:** romance, yaoi, drama, sei lá. re

**Classificação:** não sendo homofóbico já está ótimo! 14+

**Sem betagem.**

**Aviso:** os personagens não são meus e o soft vocaloid muito menos, se fosse já teria criado anime, henati asfado e teria muito lemon entre Mikuo&Len. /pena

**Sinopse:** O mundo não é meu, mas **teu** mundo é meu. Resumindo: você é só meu.

**O teu mundo é meu!**

Só existe uma coisa no mundo que eu realmente amo: pegar **ele**. Não me importa a hora, momento ou lugar. Fico excitado com sua face corada, respiração acelerada e olhos nublados, ainda mais porque ele fica lindo em meus braços enquanto tenta me chutar a todo custo. Como neste exato momento.

- Me solta! Já disso que odeio quando você faz isso! ME SOLTA PORRA! - ele chutava o ar em desespero já que era impossível conseguir me acertar por dois simples motivos: eu estava o abraçando por trás e coloquei-o sentado de costas e sobre o meu colo - sentado à força, para ser mais correto -.

- Hm... Não parece que odeias tanto assim... Len-kun.

Os gritos dele sempre eram escandalosos, e seus movimentos ultimamente estavam melhorando. Até hoje lembro da vez em que ele me chutou entre as pernas, acabei ficando inconsciente e acordando horas mais tarde em uma cama hospitalar com a Miku chorando ao meu lado. Aquela _coisa loira_ disse que me baixou o espírito de ginástico olímpico e acabei dando mau jeito ao cair de pernas abertas até o chão, essa tinha sido a primeira vez que eu desejei enforcá-lo. Fiquei duas semanas sem conseguir andar direito. Porém tudo tem retorno, não? E estava tendo agora. Sim! Estava castigando-o, me vingando pela blasfêmia que ele falou para minha querida irmã, eu parecia uma piada naquele momento, pois todos riam.

Não iria mais me segurar, o mordia, arranhava, chupava, marcava... Marco o que é meu, pois sou possessivo e não aceito dividir com qualquer outro ainda mais ao ver como aquela besta azul lançava o seu olhar de "fome" para cima do **meu** pequeno monstrinho. Ah, só de lembrar daquele demente sinto uma raiva descomunal que me faz perder o pouco controle que tenho, que nem agora que a perdi.

- KYAAA! SEU FILHO DA PUTA, ISSO DÓI! - começou a sessão que ele tenta empurrar meu corpo para mais longe a todo custo, mas felizmente eu sempre o consigo prender pelos braços, não deixando que se movimente tão facilmente. Nestes momentos só tenho certeza de uma coisa: na mente dele só devia de vir à frase "você é um grande filho da puta mesmo". **-** Eu já disse que odeio quando você me morde, pega, arranha ou, pior ainda, chupa as minhas bochechas, caralho!

Eu ria de forma debochada Eram nessas horas que esse ser minúsculo deixava seu verdadeiro lado aparecer com palavras de baixo escalão. Desde pequeno ele sempre usava palavrões quando eu estava por perto, fosse conversando, provocando ou mesmo quando quieto, mas para qualquer outra pessoa ele nunca respondia dessa forma. –"_Ao menos com as meninas nunca, e até mesmo com aquele sorvete azul ambulante o máximo que ele faz é chamar de idiota..." _- Isso era um pouco revoltante. O que tem de ruim marcar o que é seu? Nenhum!

Suspirava pesadamente. Não queria desperdiçar mais de meu precioso tempo. Minha nova vítima agora era a bochecha esquerda. Já disse como ele é irresistível? A bochecha era macia, parecia uma maçã. Se eu pudesse arrancava um pedaço, mas acho que deixar minha marca nele já está ótimo.

- Ri-Rin! – escutei Len gritar em um desespero maior que o habitual. Movido pela curiosidade, levantei um pouco a para ver o que ocorria. De repente, como se tudo fosse rápido demais, somente recordo de ver aquela loira abominável e sem peitos atacar-me com um bastão de baseboll para em seguida tudo se tornar mais escuro que os cabelos da Zatsune.

**-x—x—x—x-**

Pi... Pi... Pi... Pi... Pi...

Alguma coisa me atormentava fazendo fechar os olhos com força. _"Que porra de "pipipi" é esse?"_

Pi... Pi... Pi... Pi... Pi...

O barulho não era estranho, prestando um pouco mais de atenção o cheiro também era familiar.

- _"Estou no hospital? O que aconteceu?"_ - Dúvidas em minha mente não paravam de surgir e aos poucos as cenas de uma anã loira batendo com um bastão em minhas costas e cabeça somente me fizeram que abrisse os olhos em total desespero para poder constatar em qual situação me encontrava, e esta se mostrara deplorável: meu peitoral estava todo enfaixado e sentia que a cabeça também estava. Aquela fedelha mais tarde ia desejar nunca ter feito o que fez, também podia dizer adeus ao seu rolo compressor e peitos que tanto almejava.

- Hm... Acordou?

Aquela voz não era da Miku, mas... Len? Ah não, devia ser mais uma brincadeira da minha mente. Sendo assim resolvo somente ignorar a pergunta da miragem, volto a deitar na cama - o que foi desconfortável por ter as costelas fraturadas -, virando lentamente o rosto para a janela. Eu gostava de ficar contemplando a paisagem de fora, o céu estava tão azul quanto eram os olhos do meu _boy_.

- D-Desculpa. – sua voz estava tremula e hesitante. Aos meus ouvidos isso era um convite, não conseguido evitar em virar o rosto e a fixar meus olhos sobre a suposta miragem. Deus, seus rosto estava marcado por lágrimas, cabelos desarrumados como se ele tivesse passado a noite toda ali e seus olhos... Seus olhos expressavam arrependimento, medo, desespero e... Preocupação. Para mim essa era uma cena proibida para menores de18. Realmente, aquilo era uma miragem, para ser mais exato era a minha cabeça que está ruim de vez, pois aquela criatura indomável nunca pediria desculpa... Não gosto de me ilusionar com uma peça, sabe? Eu gosto da verdade e uma brincadeira que minha própria mente cria para me fazer sentir esperança de ser correspondido não era muito legal. Eu sei que não é impossível, mas quem disse que é? Mas no fundo eu sabia que fazia tudo para irritar ele. Sabia como Len me odiava e também já desconfio há algum tempo que o lourinho está apaixonado pela minha maninha. Um tesão, não? Bom, tenho que admitir que teve um tempo em que eu já me senti atraído por ela também. Miku é uma ótima garota, mas ainda não era tão chegado a ter um relacionamento amoroso com minha própria consanguínea, não sou fã de incesto apesar de tudo. Ainda tenho senso.

- DESCULPA KUO-KUN! – e, como se tudo fosse um sonho, senti ele se jogando sobre mim e puta que pariu, ele conseguia ser tão pesado que eu só não grittei mais alto dor porque abafei com a minha mão mesmo. – Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Se eu não tivesse feito tanto escândalo a Rin não... Ela não teria escutado e feito o que fez! – ele implorava por perdão em meio que lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos e aos poucos vazavam escorrendo por suas bochechas? Acho que a batida foi ferrada mesmo... E ele me chamava de "Kuo-kun"? Oh, tinha algo muito errado ali ou eu morri, fui pro paraíso e esqueceram de me avisar... Olha, não duvido nada. Agora o banana do meu _love_ estava chorando que nem um bebê sobre o meu peitoral. Eu já disse como miragens são cheirosas? Tantas dúvidas brotavam em minha cabeça e só tinha um jeito de acabar com elas. Eu me ergui um pouco, gentilmente levantava o rosto da suposta miragem e sem mais nem menos lhe mordi a bochecha.

- S-seu filho da... COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO QUANDO ESTOU SENDO TÃO SENSÍVEL? SEU BRUTO! – levei um empurrão batendo as costas contra a cama, fora bastante desconfortável, mas nada digo quando o vejo se sentando sobre minhas pernas e logo em seguida segurando meus pulsos com força. – Seu grande miserável!

Eu ria, simplesmente ria. Descobrir que ele realmente estava chorando e pedindo desculpas para mim era tão estranho que chegava a ser engraçado ainda mais quando ele faz essa cara de "seu idiota, está rindo do que?" com as bochechas coradas. Somente Deus sabe como essas bochechas me encantam...

- Hm... Você me chamou de Kuo-kun, tá desejando alguma coisa, criança? – um sorriso debochado desenhou-se em meus lábios, ele ODIAVA ser chamado de criança e eu simplesmente AMO essa cara de emburrado dele.

- Seu... – já estava preparado para um xingão. Mas, CADÊ PALAVRÃO? Ele começou outra frase, nem parece o meu louro. – Desculpa, eu... – e a criatura também não terminou o que tinha a dizer.

Suspiro nada surpreso. Ele só completava frases quando era para me xingar ou discutir quando o estava quase comendo. E é isso que tem nele que tanto me encanta, sejam suas palavras de ódio momentâneo, vergonha, sarcasmo, sua cara de idiota quando está comendo uma banana – já disse que ele mexe as orelhas enquanto come uma? – ou quando fica assim, sem palavras ou sem ideia do que dizer.

- Eu... Vou sair... Descanse. – sem dizer mais nada ele se levantou deixando de me prender os pulsos, mas antes que este conseguisse colocar os pés no chão o pegava pelo braço o puxado com força fazendo com que caísse deitado de costas para mim e o trazendo para mais perto até que nossos corpos se colassem. Quem disse que eu iria deixar ele escapar de mim? Pff, até parece que a minha tentação vai sair dessa.

- Não se vá... – as palavras saiam-me roucas e ao pé do ouvido do menor que aos poucos adotava para uma tonalidade carmim, infelizmente eu não conseguia enxergar, mas ao menos estávamos na minha posição favorita: conchinha. O silêncio voltava a dominar o quarto, não reclamo se for este nosso único cúmplice no qual permite ficar nesta posição, não reclamo se só assim consigo sentir este calor em meu peito como se um buraco tivesse sido preenchido, não reclamo se é este que me deixa escutar o batimento acelerado do corpo ao qual estou abraçando e sentir sua respiração descompassada, então eu realmente não reclamo. – Len... – com um pouquinho de vontade – e hormônios – levantei sua blusa estilo marinheiro e deixei minha mão vagar pela sua pele branca da barriga. Qualé, crianças ainda não tem abdômen definidos como adultos gostosos igual a mim.

- Ku-kuo-kun! – ele falava o mais baixo que conseguia e ele não sabe como isso era um estimulante para mim. – A-aqui não!

- Eu quero te morder. Já desejo isso faz tanto tempo, nem você e ninguém vai me impedir de te marcar. – Ah... Como era linda a cara de confusão dele quando se virou para me encarar.

- Marcar? – O olhar aturdido dizia tudo: não entendo esse teu ponto de vista. Embora que eu não tivesse vontade de falar eu tentaria, mas não antes de deixar que minha mão começasse a brincar com um de seus mamilos, é tão excitante ver ele se contorcer, mas ainda era pouco.

- Sim, marcar... – Com destreza me ergo sobre o corpo menor e mordo sua bochecha sem muita força, o faço somente para sentir a sua textura para logo lhe recompensar dando um beijo em cada canto da sua face e passando de raspão por seus lábios somente para provocá-lo. Esta é a minha forma de vingança pela última vez – e ao mesmo tempo uma tortura para mim, bem que já fui chamado de masoquista uma vez -. Parava de judiar do corpo menor retirando a mão de dentro da blusa, ficava somente a fitar os olhos azuis.

- O-o que foi? – Não conseguia evitar, apesar de tudo não conseguia deixar de lembrar o jeito que ele olhava para a minha querida Miku e para mim, eram jeitos totalmente opostos. Suspiro cansado. Ele só devia estar com pena da minha situação por culpa daquela anã monstruosa. Deixei de fitar os olhos claros e me deitava de costas para o este. Sem que eu percebesse o deixei aturdido com minha mudança drástica de comportamento. Eu nem mesmo tinha percebido a cara de preocupado, zangado e chateado dele... Como conseguia mudar de expressão tantas vezes? – Por que parou? – Ele perguntava? Caralho... Eu adoro abusar dele, mas não posso continuar nessa vida de pedófilo molestador para sempre. – Eu perguntei: por que parou? – Hm... A cara séria dele está me assustando um pouco e muito mais quando ele está de quatro sobre mim. Estou parecendo uma fêmea. Finalmente o encaro.

- Porque isso não te agrada, e estás permitindo para me agradar por estar ferido, não é? – Sorrio. – Pode falar, você gosta da Miku. – Desvio o olhar para a janela, não consigo encarar a resposta que não chega e só fica a tardar... - Dizem que o silêncio vale mais do qu...

Meu plano ideal após completar a frase era sorrir debochadamente, dizer que eu pararia de atacá-lo, finalmente, e tentaria dar uma chance pra Kaiko, ela é mil vezes melhor do que a gêmea dele... Apesar de que seria mais fácil realizar meus fetiches com ela por ser parecida com o Len, mas para mim não tem como substituir alguém que te é importante, estaria somente enganando a mim e ao ser que está ao meu lado. Porém esse era o meu plano, mas ele foi por água abaixo quando do nada ele me beijou no meio da frase. Foi um selar de lábios, unicamente isso. Sem permissão me movimentei roçando os lábios levemente para mais tarde dar uma pequena mordida no canto da sua boca recebendo como resposta um reclamo. Penso que, se ele pudesse ter outra cor já estaria roxo e também sinto minha face queimar um pouco.

- Penso que isso te responde... – Concordei com um leve movimento da cabeça. Em silêncio fiz um espaço maior na cama hospitalar o convidando a se deitar e quando ele o fez o abracei puxando para mais perto de meu corpo. Não sabia que horas eram e nem o motivo da enfermeira ainda não ter passado para ver meu estado, mas quem se importa? Observo Len pegar o controle remoto que estava na mesinha do seu lado, ele liga a tv com o pretexto de querer ver o novo single da Miku, concordo que eu também queria, era uma música que minha irmã estava se empenhando muito ultimamente.

_The World is Mine_. Esse era o novo single. Por sinal era muito bom, mas o que ficava a bater em minha mente era o título: o mundo é meu.

- Len. – Chamava o loiro em meus braços para receber sua atenção. Com o tempo esperava conseguir entender que o que ele sentia pela garota era admiração por seu trabalho e não amor, mas pelo momento era meio difícil perceber ou até mesmo processar isso quando estava com a cabeça pior que o normal.

Há! Ele estava prestando atenção agora. – O mundo não é meu... – Lá estava ele com aquela cara de "Ei, você é idiota? Tá passando mal?" – Mas o teu mundo sim é meu.

Um sorriso sincero se fez em meus lábios ao ver como ele voltava a corar, ele tentava segurar, mas acabou se rendendo e sem que percebesse me deu um presente: o sorriso mais encantador que podia existir na face da Terra.

- Len...

Nada mais me importava. Desliguei a tv, e puxei a coberta para proteger ambos corpos do frio apesar que sinto que logo, logo ela estaria praticamente ao chão.

Kagamine Len, o garoto loiro que me odiava agora era meu. Era o meu corpo que estava colado ao dele, era ele quem me recebia, era o meu nome que ele gemia, era o meu coração que ele tinha e agora ambos éramos um só, seja de corpo, coração e alma. Somente no dia seguinte estaríamos a nos separar e novamente às escondidas voltaríamos a nos amar. Essa é a vida que escolhemos, o perigo de sermos descobertos é grande, mas é isso que faz tudo ser mais emocionante. Mesmo que o mundo não nos aceite não me importo, o único mundo que a mim me importa é o dele e para mim isso basta.

Acariciava os cabelos loiros do menino que agora dormia embaixo das cobertas e sobre meu peitoral enfaixado, seguindo seu exemplo me aconchego puxando-o o coberto mais para cima e mudo nossa posição para novamente ficarmos de conchinha e num sussurro desejava-lhe boa noite do meu jeito. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também... – a resposta fora baixa, mas não impediu de fazer-me sorrir e finalmente conseguir dormir tranquilo enquanto agarrava ao meu mais novo mundo.

**Fim**


End file.
